Our Forbidden Relationship
by daragoonn3424
Summary: Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Salahnya adalah, cinta mereka datang di waktu dan tempat yang salah /absurd summary/ [Yaoi, KaiSoo shipper] RnR juseyo (Chapter 4 updated! Udah nggak hiatus lagi! Check this out )
1. Chapter 1

Author : Jung Seira

Judul : Our Teribble Relationship

Genre : Yaoi Family Friendship PG

Cast :

-Kim Jong In / Kai

-Do Kyungsoo

-Kris

Note : Annyeong readers :D ini pertama kalinya author bikin ff yaoi loh. Kaisoo pula. Kok Kaisoo sih author? Soalnya itu shipper paling author suka dari sekian banyak shipper di exo u,u soalnya menurut auhtor nih, shipper satu ini complicated banget deh. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Gatau gimana, tapi rasanya gitu. Kaisoo ini shipper kesukaan author hehehe :D walaupun author nggak terlalu jago bikin yaoi, tapi coba dulu deh. Oke, sekian dulu yah readers. Maaf kalau ceritanya absurd atau kecepetan atau radak aneh. Miaaannn so, cekidot dan happy reading all!

**Author P.O.V**

Kai membantu umma dan appanya memasukkan barang-barang ke rumah baru mereka. Yap, hari ini Kai pindah rumah ke sebuah komplek perumahan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Perumahan ini tampak sepi, sama dengan perumahan mewah lainnya. Dengan hati-hati Kai meletakkan satu persatu barang pecah belah dan kristal serta guci-guci ummanya. Kai lalu berjalan ke lantai dua, ke kamar yang selama entah berapa tahun kedepan menjadi kamarnya.

Wah, luasnyaa. Pemandangan kota Seoul juga bisa terlihat dari sini, batinnya. Kai lalu berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, yang langsung berseberangan dengan balkon rumah sebelah. Kai memandang sebentar ke arah jendela itu.

'Biar kutebak. Yeoja atau namja yaa' batinnya. Kai lalu meneruskan memandang langit, sampai suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan pandangan Kai. Kai diam membeku ditempatnya memandangi namja itu. Ya, namja. Namja cute yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dan ternyata tetangga sebelahnya.

"Oh, annyeong haseo. Joneun Do kyungsoo imnida" ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka ternyata satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan malah menjadi sahabat baik sekarang. Sahabat karib bagi Kyungsoo dan tambatan hati bagi Kai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kai, tapi baginya tak ada yeoja yang sespesial selain Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukanlah yeoja, setidaknya dia 11/12 dengan para yeoja.

Mulai awal Kai masuk ke sekolah ini, Kai menjadi populer. Banyak yeoja yang menyukainya, mengagumi nya bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja genit itu sampai bikin fanclub Kai. Untungnya, Kai selalu punya penyelamat dari yeoja-yeoja gila itu, dialah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu menemani Kai kesana kemari.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya mereka pulang bersama-sama setelah melalui hari yang melelahkan

"Haah, aku capek sekali Kai. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, benar?"

Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sudah biasa jika Kai bersikap dingin seperti ini. Sikapnya memang seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya Kai namja yang ramah, dan baik kok. Kyungsoo masih memandang Kai yang tengah sibuk dengan iPod nya. Merasa dipandangi, Kai menoleh. Memandang Kyungsoo balik. Mereka berdua berpandangan. Mata Kai menjelajah ke seluruh sudut wajah Kyungsoo. Dari kulitnya yang putih mulus, matanya yang bulat menambah imut wajahnya, hidungnya, pipi chubby nya, hingga berakhir pada bibir nya yang merah. Kai berimajinasi bagaimana rasanya bibir merah nan menggoda itu.

"Kai?" Kai langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih memandangnya.

Di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai tadi. Sebenarnya siapa yang sanggup menolak Kai? Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang sexy, kulitnya yang kehitaman membuat semakin eksotis tubuhnya, belum lagi abs Kai yang begitu sempurna di mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memandangi Kai, seakan-akan memberi sinyal untuk melakukan sesuatu, sayangnya Kai tidak melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

**-malam harinya-**

_Drrt... Drrt..._

Handphone Kyungsoo daritadi bergetar dan terus memunculkan nama **Kai** di layarnya. Kyungsoo masih berkonsentrasi dengan sup nya, dan mengindahkan semua telepon Kai.

"akhirnya.. selesai juga!" seru Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat panci sup-nya dan berbalik ingin menaruh sup itu di meja makan, saat ia tahu bahwa tiba-tiba Kai telah berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo terkejut, dan hampir menumpahkan semua supnya jika tangan Kai tidak dengan sigap memegang tangannya, menguatkan.

"Kai! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal

Kai langsung mengambil panci sup Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. Perlahan, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Dan..

Chu~

Bibir Kai mendarat mulus di bibir Kyungsoo. Inilah yang selama tadi siang dinantikan baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo.

'Jadi begini yaa rasanya' batin Kai

'Akhirnyaa' batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia. Tentunya Kai juga. Tak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Kyungsoo malah menyeimbangi permainan Kai.

Jadi inilah yang mereka lakukan. Menonton film marathon bersama-sama dengan kepala Kai yang berada di paha Kyungsoo dan tangan Kyungsoo yang daritadi mengelus rambut Kai. Kadang, mengacaknya.

"Kai, kau tak pulang? Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan hidung Kai

"Benar juga. Tapi kau akan rindu padaku"

"Hahahaa. Itu pastinya. Pulanglah, Kai. Nanti umma appa mu mencarimu"

Kai bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo. Sebelum keluar, Kai membalikkan badannya. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tanda perpisahan dan jalan pualng ke rumahnya.

Sudah 3 bulan ini Kai menjalani hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi, suatu saat, saat Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang kencan, teman sekelas mereka, Kris tidak sengaja memergoki mereka. Kris memang tidak membocorkan hal ini ke siapapun, karena Kai telah mengancam Kris. Tapi, mungkin ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan Kai dan Kris, sehingga rumor terus menyebar seperti virus. Kedua orangtua baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo mulai curiga dengan putra semata wayang mereka masing-masing. Kai dan Kyungsoo jadi jarang bertemu, dan hampir putus kontak.

Hari ini, Saturday Night. Seharusnya, banyak pasangan yang tengah kencan bersama. Tapi, berbeda dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menghabiskan waktu Satnite berdua di taman, berbagi keluh kesah.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Nada bicaranya jelas sekali menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan. Kyungsoo selalu saja membawa suatu hal menjadi sangat serius. Kai menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya daritadi ia terus memikirkan cara bagaimana caranya agar dia dan Kyungsoo dapat melewati masalah ini tanpa mengorbankan hubungan mereka. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aiisshh.. Molla"

"Sudah banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan kita. Teman-teman, bahkan orang tua kita sudah mulai curiga sama kita. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada guru yang tahu? Aku tak mau kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Kai"

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Kai mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. Menghapus titik-titik air mata yang mulai bergulir jatuh. Kai mendekatkan matanya, mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo sebelum bergerak kebawah mengecup pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dalam, seolah-olah menumpahkan semua emosi yang dipendam nya. Membagi semua keluh kesah yang tidak dapat diucapkan melalui kata-kata.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menandangnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo bengkak. Pasti dia kebanyakan menangis, batin Kai. Selama ia dan Kyungsoo mendengar tentang rumor ini, Kyungsoo sering menelponnya sambil menangis. Padahal, Kai sudah bilang bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sepertinya kata itu tidak mempan bagi Kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafas lagi.

Entah kenapa, hubungan mereka seakan-akan sangat sulit dijalani, disaat orang lain bahagia dan membanggakan hubungan mereka. Hey, apa yang salah dengan hubungan kami?, seru Kai dalam hati. Tak ada, tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka sebenarnya, tak ada yang salah selama keduanya memang sama-sama saling mencintai. Itu saja. Yang salah adalah waktu dan tempat mereka. Cinta datang disaat yang salah, itu saja.

Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu ide di pikiran Kai. Kai mengguncang perlahan bahu Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar karena masih menangis terisak.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu sesuatu"

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Jung Seira

Judul : Our Forbidden Relationship Chapter 2

Genre : Yaoi Romance Hurt/Comfort Friendship

Cast :

-Kim Jong In/Kai

- Do Kyungsoo

Note : Annyeong! Akhirnya nih chapter 2 selesai juga u,u maaf atas segala typo dan jalan cerita yang makin absurd, gak jelas, dan random yah. Langsung ajadeh, cekidot dan happy reading all. Semoga ff saya nggak mengecewakan kalian yaah. Maklum, newbie hehe._.V Maaf yaa kalau alur flashbacknya membingungkan kalian semua, dan jalan ceritanya makin amburadul dan geje kayak sinetron hehe._.V

**Author P.O.V**

"Aku rasa, aku tahu sesuatu" ibu jari Kai menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Kyungsoo, tangan Kai lalu memegang bahu Kyungsoo erat.

"Kenapa kita tidak jujur saja pada semua orang tentang hubungan kita? Aku tak peduli tentang bagaimana komentar orang-orang tentang kita. Yang penting kita saling mencintai kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua kita Kai? Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Bagaimana kalau kita dikeluarkan? Sebentar lagi kita lulus, Kai" bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir deras lagi di wajah Kyungsoo. Kai melepas tangannya yang dari tadi bertengger di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo menangisi hubungan mereka. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang Kai duga. Kai merasa bersalah telah melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam masalah ini. Kyungsoo tidak salah apa-apa. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Yang salah adalah orang-orang disekeliling Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan akan hubungan mereka? Kenapa?

Kyungsoo masih terisak. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, meredam tangisannya yang kembali pecah mengingat masalah ini. Kyungsoo tak mau sekalipun kehilangan Kai. Kai adalah hidupnya, dunianya, oksigennya. Kyungsoo tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kai disisinya. Tapi hidup tak memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk bersama. Sama sekali tidak. Hidup memang berat. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menghapus tangisannya dan memandang Kai yang sekarang tengah memandangnya juga. Kyungsoo mencium kilat bibir Kai. Kai membulatkan matanya, Kyungsoo hampir tak pernah menciumnya duluan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kai?"

Kai membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan masalah itu sebentar saja. Sayangnya waktu mengejar mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, biarkan saja semua seperti ini. Bairkan saja semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita. Sekarang yang terpenting, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Cukup terejut dengan ucapan Kai barusan. Pikirannya melayang ke pembicaraan dengan orangtuanya beberapa hari yang lalu...

**Flashback**

**Kyungsoo P.O.V**

Aku benci diintrogasi seperti ini. Aku seperti penjahat yang menyembunyikan clue pada polisi. Dari tadi aku hanya diam saja. Menjawab dengan singkat, dan dingin semua pertanyaan umma dan appa yang berada di depanku. Yap, aku sedang diintrogasi dengan umma dan appa ku sendiri. Masalahnya? Tentu saja tentang hubunganku dengan Kai, yang terdengar sampai di telinga mereka. Aku benar-benar mengutuk orang yang telah memberitahu mereka.

"Jadi, apa itu benar, Kyungsoo?" suara rendah appa begitu menggelegar di ruang tamu. Membuat ku seakan-akan seperti tersambar petir oleh pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, appa, umma. Aku bingung darimana kalian bisa tahu berita seperti itu bahwa aku dan Kai pacaran"

"Jawab yang benar, Kyungsoo!" teriakan umma membuat kata demi kata yang telah kususun berantakan. Aku terdiam, hatiku sedikit ngilu.

Sekarang, semua orang seperti menyalahkanku. Fans-fans yeoja Kai, teman sekelasku dan teman dekat Kai, orang tua Kai, bahkan umma ku juga seakan-akan menyalahkanku. Walaupun orangtuaku belum sepenuhnya percaya akan hal ini, tapi seakan-akan semua orang menunjukku sebagai orang yang bersalah atas masalah ini. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus gara-gara aku?

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Kyungsoo. Kau seharusnya jadi namja baik-baik. Seperti apa yang umma dan appa bilang. Kau tau betapa kecewanya umma dan appa setelah dengar hal ini, hah?! Mau ditaruh dimana wajah umma dan appa mu ini?! Kau sudah menodai keluarga kita, Kyungsoo. Sekarang terserah padamu mau bagaimana!"

**Blaam. **Umma kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat kencang, disusul dengan suara isakan. Appa menyusul umma ke kamar, membantu menenangkannya. Pintu kamar mereka tidak ditutup dengan rapat. Aku bisa melihat umma yang tengah menangis, dan appa yang memeluknya, menenangkannya. Umma, Appa, mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo...

**Flashback Off**

"Tidak bisa, Kai. Tidak bisa. Ini semua salah"

Kai langsung menoleh kilat kearah Kyungsoo. Susana hening yang menegangkan berubah menjadi detik-detik yang menegangkan. 'Tidak, jangan katakan Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu', batin Kai.

"Semua ini salah, Kai. Cinta kita, hubungan kita. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Ini semua harus berakhir"

"Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo. Aku tak suka bercanda disaat serius seperti ini" ucap Kai ketus

Penglihatan Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengeblur. Air matanya sudah mulai terkumpul, dan siap untuk menitik. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Kita harus putus Kai. Aku tidak bisa menjalani ini semua. Terlalu berat beban yang harus ditanggung. Mianhae, Kai. Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi"

JLEB. Perkataan Kyungsoo tadi sukses membuat hati Kai seperti dirajam. Beribu anak panah seperti menusuknya disaat yang bersamaan. Ini tidak benar, tidak. Kyungsoo tak boleh meninggalkannya.

"Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Kita harus tetap bersama, Kyungsoo. Aku, kita saling mencintai benar? Lalu untuk apa kita berpisah?"

Tangan Kai terulur untuk menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo, tapi langsung ditepis oleh tangan Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar menyentuh kepala nya. Tidak, Kyungsoo pasti melemah dengan sentuhan Kai.

"Ani, Kai. Ini adalah salah satunya jalan. Gomawo telah menemaniku selama ini, membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum setiap saat" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kai dan tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Mianhae, Kai. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kai

"Kyungsoo! KYUNGSOO!"

Teriakan Kai masih terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Secepatnya Kyungsoo berusaha berlari menjauh dari Kai. Dia tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya atau melihatnya heran karena Kyungsoo berlari sambil menangis. Sayup-sayup terdengar derap langkah Kai dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo tak mau Kai mengejarnya, seharusnya Kai harus mau melepaskannya, walau di ulung hatinya ia begitu berat meninggalkan Kai.

Terlambat. Kai mampu menyusul Kyungsoo dan menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap dirinya. Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Kai menarik Kyungsoo mendekat, memeluknya. Kyungsoo tak menolak, malah terisak di pelukan Kai. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai.

Benar, Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Kai, kapanpun itu. Mereka seperti bunga dan lebah, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan akan mati jika saling terpisah.

"Uljima Kyungsoo-yah. Uljimayo" tangan Kai masih mengelus helai demi helai rambut hitam Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah tangisan Kyungsoo sedikit mereda, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke arah bangku kayu terdekat dan duduk disana, bersama.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya, tentang introgasi orang tuanya. Kai sedikit terkejut dengan ini. Kyungsoo tertekan, pastinya. Tapi, begitu melihat wajah Kai, tawa dan senyumnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo melupakan masalah itu. Kai mengambil nafas dalam. Mengapa ini begitu berat?

"Kau tahu, aku memikirkan ucapanmu tadi"

DEG. Hati Kyungsoo bergetar. Tidak, jangan katakan kau mengiyakan kita putus, Kai, batin Kyungsoo. Dan memandang ke arah Kai yang sedang memandang langit malam kota Seoul yang dipenuhi bintang gemerlapan. Kai berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, mereka bertatapan.

"Tapi, aku tahu bahwa kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Dan, begitu juga denganku. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau pernah bilang seperti itu padaku lagi, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang. Kai akan selalu ada untuknya, seharusnya Kyungsoo tak perlu takut akan Kai meninggalkannya bukan? Yang ia takutkan hanya satu, dia mungkin saja tak akan bisa selalu ada untuk Kai.

**-TBC-**

**Note : **Pasti banyak yang deg-deg-an niih sama hubungannya KaiSoo hehe. Boleh dipilih nih mau happy ending/sad ending :D RnR juseyo buat nentuin ending nya nih ff absurd wkwk Oh, ya sekedar tanya buat next ff nih mau shipper taoris/baekyeol/hunhan/kaisoo lagi nih readers? Boleh request cast nya hehe. Makasih udah baca ff ini. Saya akan update kelanjutan ff ini secepatnya kok^^ Gamsahimnida semuanyaa *bow bareng luhan*


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Jung Seira

Judul : Our Forbidden Relationship chapter 3

Genre : Yaoi Romance Hurt Family Friendship

Cast:

-Kim Jong In / Kai

-Do Kyungsoo

Note: annyeong ceman-ceman sekalian! Saya mempersembahkan yang chapter 3 nih. Yang pada galau karena chapter 2, ini dia kelanjutannya. Sebenernya, sebagian isi chapter 3 ini mau dimasukkin ke chapter 2. Tapi, berhubung nanti jadinya long shoot dan nge-bosenin jadi saya potong deh. Mwehehehee. Nggak usah khawatir reader-nim! Bakal jadi happy ending kok. Tapi, taada hubungan yang jalan mulus begitu aja kan? Pasti ada pertengkaran, dan jalan berat berliku-liku yang harus dilalui. Maaf atas segala typo, alur yang menggeje, gak jelas, makin random, dan nggletek/capek deh. So, cekidot and happy reading all!

Ps : maaf untuk update yang amat sangat lama ya author sibuk sekolag nih T_T

**Author PoV**

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Kai berbalik memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo. Matanya menyipit dan ia tertawa membuat namja mungil dengan mata belo di depannya ini bingung.

"Ani. Lupakan saja, Kyungsoo"

Tangan Kai beralih dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berantakan.

"Kajja. Kita pulang"

Kai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tentu saja di sambut oleh namja imut itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup aku mengantar sampai disini" ucap Kai. Ia melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jaljayo"

"Jaljayo, Kai"

Kyungsoo melambai dan masuk ke rumahnya. Kai menghela nafas. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih harus berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya agar semua orang menerima hubungan mereka.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya gontai setelah melihat Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke rumah. Ia harus menunggu beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo pulang agar umma dan appa Kyungsoo tak mencurigai mereka. Dan inilah kebiasaannya. Kai mengantar Kyungsoo hanya sampai di depan gang rumah. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan dan pulang duluan baru Kai menyusulnya.

Kai memutar knop pintu rumah. Sepi seperti biasanya. Kai menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya dan melempar jaketnya ke lantai setelah sampai disana. Kai membuka sebentar korden kamarnya. Kamar Kyungsoo masih gelap. Pasti namja itu masih di bawah dan belum ke sana.

Semoga tak ada yang terjadi padanya

Kai menutup kembali korden kamarnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang nyala remang. Lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua masalah yang muncul. Kenapa semua orang menolak ia dan Kyungsoo pacaran?

Kai menutup matanya. Ia harus istirahat. Ia sudah cukup memikirkan masalah itu. Dan ia akan bangun lagi keesokan harinya dan berpikir lagi.

Benar-benar hidup yang melelahkan

Dengan itu Kai tertidur. Masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

_Sementara itu.._

**Kyungsoo PoV**

Alisku mengernyit heran saat melihat ada koper besar di depan rumah.

Siapa yang mau pergi? Oh, atau ada seseorang yang datang?

Langkahku menyepat. Aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa kardus sudah di tata rapi disana. Sudah diselotip dan disusun seperti mau diangkut. Aku tak tau kenapa tapi hatiku berdetak cepat sekali. Aku merasa firasat buruk timbul.

Braaakk!

Aku menoleh kaget dan melihat umma dengan kardus besar ditangannya. Umma mau pindah? Apa siapa? Aku mendekati umma dan membantunya.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Terimakasih"

Aku meletakkan kardus itu diatas kardus yang lain dan menatap umma.

"Umma, apa kita mau pindah?"

"Kau yang pindah"

"Mworago?"

"Kau tak mendengar apa kata umma, Kyungsoo? Umma bilang kau yang pindah"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Haruskah umma mengatakannya padamu, hah?"

Mulutku terkunci. Tentu saja alasan umma pasti agar aku menjauh dari Kai. Tidak. Aku sudah bilang kan aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kai.

"Umma, jangan bercanda! Aku tak mau pindah! Seharusnya umma bertanya dulu padaku, bukannya langsung ambil keputusan seperti ini! Kyungsoo tak suka!"

"Jaga bicaramu Kyungsoo! Jangan berani-berani kau membentak umma mu!"

Aku terdiam. Badanku membeku. Aku harus memberitau Kai. Harus. Sekarang juga.

"Kau akan pindah ke Amerika. Kau akan tinggal dengan Halmoeni disana"

Aku masih diam. Kepalaku menunduk. Rasanya air mataku sudah ingin keluar saja. Kenapa umma tak bisa menyetujui ku dan Kai? Kenapa?

"Ah, handphone mu sudah umma sita. Kau akan dapat handphone dan nomer hp baru saat sudah sampai sana"

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Apa itu berarti aku tak bisa menelpon Kai saat disana nanti? Ah, aku ingat. Aku masih menyimpan nomer hp Kai di diary ku.

"Umma sudah membakar semua binder, diary, notes dan kertas-kertas yang umma temukan di kamarmu"

Tidak. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang aku alami. Bagaimana aku bisa menelpon Kai kalau begini?

"Oh ya, disana ada anaknya teman umma yang sekolah di sekolah sama denganmu. Umma berharap kalian bisa dekat. Atau lain kata, umma menjodohkan kalian berdua"

Mataku membulat hebat. Dijodohkan? Tidak. Aku hanya mencintai Kai. Hanya Kai. Dan selalu Kai. Hatiku hanya untuk Kai. Tidak untuk yeoja atau namja yang lain. Aku tak bisa dan tidak mau.

"Tapi umma-"

"Diam, Kyungsoo. Berterimakasihlah umma hanya melakukan ini padamu. Sekarang bersiaplah. Umma menyiapkan beberapa pakaian di kamar. Taksi akan menjemputmu lima menit lagi. Kau berangkat hari ini"

"Umma! Sudah kubilang aku-"

"Sejak kapan kau berani membentak umma mu hah, Do Kyungsoo?! Sejak kau kenalan dengan namja sialan bernama Kai itu, eoh? Begitu?"

"Jangan mengolok Kai, umma!"

"Kenapa? Umma tanya padamu, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau membela Kai diatas umma mu sendiri hah?! Kau pasti punya alasan. Katakan pada umma apa alasanmu, Kyungsoo! Katakan!"

Lidahku kelu. Aku berusaha menyusun kata demi kata tapi gagal. Tanganku mengepal. Haruskah aku mengatakan pada umma aku mencintai Kai? Aku tau aku harus menanggung resiko. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Umma harus tau bagaimana perasaanku.

"Karena aku mencintai Kai, umma. Aku mencintainya"

Aku berkata lirih tapi cukup bagi umma menangkapnya. Aku melirik takut ke arah umma. Umma menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Badannya melorot ke lantai. Dan aku mendengar umma menjerit dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berteriak dan terus terisak.

"Umma tak pernah mengajari mu menjadi begini, Kyungsoo. Umma hanya ingin kau tumbuh jadi namja normal. Seperti layaknya namja yang lain"

Kalau melihat umma begini aku jadi tak tega. Aku jadi merasa serba salah pada umma. Umma sudah membesarkanku, tapi apa yang aku berikan padanya? Kekecewaan yang dalam. Mianhae, umma. Tapi aku mencintai Kai. Dan tak ada suatu hal yang bisa mengubah itu.

"Mianhae, umma"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa lagi. Aku melihat umma berdiri.

"Bersiaplah, Kyungsoo. Kau harus berangkat"

"Ne"

Aku terduduk di tepi ranjang. Perasaan ku berkecamuk. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku merasa bersalah pada umma. Dan mungkin menuruti kemauannya hanyalah satunya cara agar aku bisa membayar. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatiku. Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Aku tak mau pergi jauh dari Kai. Atau.. Kai harus tau tentang ini. Ya. Ia pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan menyibak korden. Cahaya bulan temaram masuk ke kamarku. Sial! Aku melihat korden kamar Kai yang terutup dan kamarnya gelap. Hanya cahaya remang yang kelihatan dari sini. Pasti anak itu sudah tidur. Aku berbalik dan mencari benda apa saja yang bisa kulempar ke arah jendela kamar Kai. Aku harus membuatnya terbangun.

Aku berlari ke meja belajar. Sialan. Aku mengumpat. Hampir tak ada barang sama sekali di meja belajarku. Umma sudah membereskan semuanya. Semuanya. Arrggh!

Aku melongok ke bawah tempat tidur. Aku ingat dulu aku sering menjatuhkan pensil atau semacamnya ke bawah sana. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku. Aku mengambil pensil di sana. Entah umurnya sudah berapa lama. Dan berdebu. Aku mencari benda lagi, tapi nihil. Baiklah. Aku hanya punya dua kesempatan.

Aku berjalan ke balkon dan memicingkan mataku. Bersiap-siap melempar.

Semoga dengan ini Kai bisa bangun

Aku melempar pensil itu sekuat tenaga yang aku punya.

Prang!

Aku terdiam. Ugh, sial! Kai tak kunjung bangun juga. Dasar! Aku mengambil pensil lain. Oke. Tenang, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku menarik nafas yang dalam sebelum bersiap-siap.

Bangun Kai.. Bangun

**Prang!**

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Deg!_

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu balkon dan menyikap kembali korden kamar begitu mendengar suara umma dan langkahnya yang mendekat.

_Cklek.._

"Umma. Ada apa?"

"Kau habis apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan menatap umma. Semoga umma tak tau.

"Ah, taksi nya sudah sampai. Kajja. Jangan sampai kau terlambat pesawat"

"Ah, ye"

Aku menoleh terakhir kali ke arah balkon kamarku.

Mianhae, Kai. Tapi aku berjanji aku pasti akan berusaha agar kita bisa bertemu lagi.

_-Sementara itu-_

Sebenarnya Kai mendengar jendela nya dihantam suatu benda tapi ia terlalu malas untuk melihat. Mungkin hanya anak iseng. Tapi begitu ia mendengar suara kedua, ia segera bangun.

Ia membuka kordennya dan melihat tak ada apapun. Ia melihat korden Kyungsoo yang juga menutup.

"Hm?"

Kai mengucek matanya. Ia pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Tak sengaja kakinya mengijak pensil di sana.

"Hm? Pensil?"

Tangan Kai menggapai pensil itu dan mengamatinya.

Do Kyungsoo

"Apa? Kenapa pensil Kyungsoo bisa disini?"

Alis Kai mengernyit heran. Ia membawa pensil itu masuk ke kamarnya. Saat Kai mau masuk kembali, ia melihat rumah Kyungsoo yang ramai.

"Hm, tumben sekali. Mungkin ada seseorang yang datang" ucap Kai mengingat ia melihat ada taksi berhenti di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kai meletakkan pensil Kyungsoo di tasnya. Mungkin ia akan mengembalikan itu ke Kyungsoo besok di sekolah. Dan tanpa Kai tau, mulai detik ini ia mungkin tak akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Dan entah untuk waktu yang berapa lama.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : JS

Genre : Yaoi, PG, Romance

Note : Annyeong! Ahaha wah, nggak terasa udah mau lebaran aja yaa. Minal aidzin wal faidzin~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa readers. Kalau aja author ada salah~~ hehe. Okedeh. Segitu aja bacotnya ^^

Happy Reading^^

Don't Bash yaa

WARNING : Yaoi, Kaisoo Shipper

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen kalian~~

Gamsa ;;)

Author PoV

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?"

Kim songsaenim, guru matematika mengabsen. Ia melihat dan melihat bangku kosong di sebelah Kai.

"Apa Kyungsoo tak masuk?"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya

"Saya tak tahu songsaenim"

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang.. Ehm. Minho? Choi Minho?"

Kai sama sekali tak mendengarkan songsaenimnya mengabsen teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Pikirannya kalut. Dimana Kyungsoo?

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kai melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk. Tapi tidak. Dan hingga bel pulang berbunyi Kyungsoo tetap tak ada.

Hari demi hari berlangsung dan Kyungsoo tetap tak masuk. Herannya, songsaenim selalu melompati nama Kyungsoo saat absen berlangsung. Kenapa? Kai bertanya dalam hatinya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran. Setiap pulang sekolah Kai selalu terdiam di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Apa iya ia harus masuk ke dalam sana? Tidak. Kai berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Setiap malam, ia selalu berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Kai tak ingat berapa jam ia berdiri disitu tapi yang pasti sampai ia duduk di balkon dan ketiduran hingga pagi. Ia heran kenapa kamar Kyungsoo selalu gelap. Padahal ia tahu benar kalau namja itu benci gelap dan selalu membiarkan lampu kamarnya menyala saat tidur. Kenapa? Kai bertanya dalam hatinya.

Entah sudah berapa ratus telpon dan berapa ribu pesan yang sudah Kai kirimkan ke Kyungsoo tapi ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Yang Kai heran adalah tiap ia menelpon hp Kyungsoo selalu tak ada nada sambung. Hp Kyungsoo pasti dimatikan. Tapi kenapa? Kai lagi-lagi bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ini adalah weekend. Dan lihat saja penampilan Kai. Ia seperti hantu sekarang. Kedua matanya berkantung hitam. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Tubuhnya mulai tirus. Ia bahkan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Semua ini karena siapa? Karena Kyungsoo. Ya, Kai merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah melakukan segala cara yang ia bisa, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Ting.. Tong!

Kai terhenyak. Bel. Apa itu Kyungsoo? Kai sedikit berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya kasar.

"Kyungsoo?"

Oh, bukan. Itu bukannya seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Bukan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya dan bermata bulat dengan kulit putih susu. Melainkan seorang yeoja yang rambutnya warna merah dan panjang sepunggung.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo siapa?"

Kai nampak kaget akan sosok yeoja itu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga.

"Soojung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seulas smirk tercetak di bibir yeoja bernama Soojung itu. Kai menangkap itu tapi tak tau kenapa yeoja di depannya bersmirk evil padanya.

"Oh, hai, Kai. Long time no see"

Soojung. Begitu yeoja ini dipanggil. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah Kai begitu saja. Menyenggol bahu Kai dan melihat-lihat rumah Kai.

"Soojung. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu. Kau tau kan aku-"

"Ugh, your house so smelly. Bet you never clean your house, eh?"

Soojung terus mengoceh bahasa inggris membuat kepala Kai pusing. Kai menutup pintu dan menututi Soojung.

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau disini? Kau kabur dari LA?"

Perkataan Kai seperti udara yang masuk dari telinga kanan Soojung dan keluar dari telinga kirinya. Soojung tak mendengarkan kata Kai dan masih melihat-lihat. Dan jelas membuat Kai geram.

Soojung ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Dan ia mendapati hanya ada kaleng bir dan beberapa bahan makanan yang sepertinya entah kapan dibeli Kai karena baunya mulai menyengat.

"Kai, kau menjijikkan"

"Soojung, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Yeoja itu malah melewati Kai seperti Kai hanya arwah yang tak telihat. Kai menarik tangan Soojung dan mendorongnya kasar ke arah tembok. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Soojung.

"Ah, sakit!"

Kai tak sekalipun melepas tangannya, malah semakin erat. Ia menatap Soojung membunuh.

"Ck. Arra. I heard… That Kyungsoo guy"

Kai sedikit terhenyak. Cengkramannya mengendor membuat Soojung memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan berusaha melepas tangan Kai dari bahunya. Tapi Kai kembali mencengkeram bahunya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Dari mana kau tau? Umma? Appa?"

"Umma-mu. Untuk itu dia mengirimku kesini. God. Kai, apa kau sebegitu frustasinya saat putus denganku sampai kau memilih jadi seorang gay– Aaahh! Sakit! Astaga, Kai!"

Soojung bergerak gelisah. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman maut Kai, tapi gagal.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkanmu hidup, Jung Soojung"

Badan Soojung membeku. Tatapan Kai seperti ingin membunuhnya kapan saja. Soojung menelan salivanya susah dan menghela nafas.

"Arra. Mian" ucap Soojung. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Dengar, Kai. Aku kesini bukan karena ingin kau bunuh. Kim JongIn, beruntunglah kau punya teman seperti ku." Soojung melirik Kai yang masih sama posisinya. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Arra. Aku mau membantumu kembali dengan namja itu. Ehm.. Do Kyungsoo?"

Soojung mendengar Kai tertawa. Ia memandang Soojung remeh.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu benar? Tak biasanya kau memberi bantuan cuma-cuma, Soojung. Aku tau benar bagaimana dirimu"

Emosi Soojung mulai mendidih. Tapi ia berusaha meredamnya.

Sabar Soojung. Kendalikan dirimu

"Kau tak ingat? Aku masih berhutang budi padamu, Kai."

Kai hanya diam dan memandang yeoja ini dengan tatapan kosong. Yang mana? Ia benar tak ingat. Soojung tau kalau Kai lupa dan ia hanya menghela nafas kesal. Melipat tangannya di dada dan memutar kesal matanya.

Flashback

"Kalian dijodohkan"

"Mwo?!"

Keduanya, Kai maupun Soojung sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Baru saja mereka ingin buka suara, tapi orangtua mereka sama-sama mengangkat tangan, menyuruh mereka diam.

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu"

"Apalagi aku"

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di dekat Sungai Han. Saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Kai dan Soojung sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kai dulu juga menaruh perasaan pada yeoja ini, tapi kian mereka tumbuh besar, perasaan itu kian hilang. Dan Kai hanya memandang Soojung seperti temannya pada umumnya.

Dan Soojung memang dari dulu tak pernah suka dengan Kai. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh lehernya. Ada kalung disana. Bertuliskan namanya dan berwarna perak. Soojung sudah punya namjachingu. Dan ia tentu sangat mencintainya.

"Yunjae oppa.. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya"

Air mata Soojung menitik. Soojung jelas tau kalau Kai pernah menaruh hati padanya. Dan itu dulu. Sekarang ia punya Yunjae, namja yang dipercayainya selain Kai dan dicintainya seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Kata-katanya tadi mungkin hanya pernyataan tapi Kai menangkap itu adalah sebuah minta tolong. Kai menghela nafas. Mereka berdua harus keluar dari masalah ini.

"Aku akan membantumu, Jungie-ah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yunjae. Aku akan membantumu agar bisa tetap bersama Yunjae. Aku akan mencoba bilang ke umma untuk membatalkan ini"

Soojung merasa dirinya tersenyum. Entah bagaimana ia membalas perbuatan Kai.

Mungkin, suatu hari nanti

End Flashback

"Dan, dari itulah aku kesini membantumu. Ku dengar kau sangat mencintainya? Apa ia mencintaimu?"

Kai menaruh gelas berisi teh dan camilan di meja lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan Soojung.

"Yunjae, apa kabar dia sekarang?"

"Kau keluar dari topik, Kai. Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Ah, lihat. Kami sudah bertunangan." Soojung membawa tangannya mendekat ke arah Kai agar Kai bisa melihat.

"Oke, Tuan Kim JongIn, sekarang jawab aku"

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku. Kami sudah pacaran. Orangtuanya melarang. Hubungan kami diujung tanduk. Dan sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja"

"Mengenaskan"

Soojung menyesap sedikit teh nya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Sepertinya ini adalah kasus yang sulit. Ia harus berpikir lebih keras lagi. Dan yang penting, saat Kai bilang,

"Orangtuanya melarang hubungan kami"

Cukup membuat Soojung bergidik ngeri. Pasti orangtuanya orang yang elit. Atau semacam itu lah. Soojung mengetuk jarinya di pipi.

"Hm.. Dimana dia tinggal?"

Kai menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, yang artinya rumah mereka sebelahan. Soojung memijat pelipisnya.

"Baik. Aku akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku, ah, dan yang pasti buat mu juga. Pinjami aku seragam sekolah mu. Tentu saja yeoja. Aku tau kau popular. Jadi kau bisakan pinjam seragam ke murid yeoja?"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Itu bagian dari rencana, Kai. Lakukan saja. Ah, ya, dan, aku memintamu mengirimkan seragam itu padaku lusa. Lusa. Jangan lebih. Aku akan mengirimu alamat apartemenku"

"Kenapa kau tak kesini saja?"

"Karena rumah Kyungsoo disebelahmu, pabo. Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya tau aku temanmu? Hancur sudah"

"Arraseo"

Soojung tersenyum dan pergi ke pintu, hendak pulang. Tapi teriakan Kai membuatnya terhenti.

"Yah, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, tentu saja. Ke apartemenku. Aku akan kirim alamatnya lewat pesan. Annyeong"

Blam!

"Aiishh, yeoja itu. Tak berubah sama sekali"

-Sementara itu-

Kyungsoo PoV

"Aigoo, Kyungsoo-yah. Welcome"

Aku tersenyum terpaksa saat melihat halmoeni menyambutku. Yah, separuh hatiku senang karena bertemu lagi dengannya dan akhirnya bisa ke Amerika, tapi sebagian lagi tak rela karena artinya aku harus jauh dari Kai. Ah, iya, Kai. Bagaimana ya ia sekarang?

Hari berjalan amat lambat tanpa Kai dan yang aku tau sekarang adalah hari pertama aku sekolah.

Sekolah.. Tempat dimana aku dan Kai mengalami banyak kenangan…

"Kyungsoo? Ppali. Kau tak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu, benar?"

"Ne, halmoeni"

Aku mengambil ranselku dan memakainya. Saat sampai di ruang makan, aku melihat seorang yeoja disana. Tipikal orang Korea dengan matanya yang sipit, milky skin, dan yah. Yeoja itu hampir sama tinggi denganku. Dan ia terlihat senang sekali saat bertemu denganku. Kentara dari tadi ia tak berhenti tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di meja makan.

Aku merasa senyumnya pudar. Tapi sayangnya ia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Yeoja itu duduk tepat di depanku.

"Annyeong. Bang Minah imnida"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut padanya. Tak sekalipun aku memandangnya balik. Dan itu sukses membuatnya menundukkan kepala, mungkin ia sedih.

Aha! Aku tak akan dengan mudah suka denganmu, Minah

"Oh, Minah-yah. Kau sudah disini"

"Annyeong, halmoeni"

"Kyungsoo, ini Minah. Kalian sudah berkenalan bukan?"

Aku mengangguk tapi Minah menggeleng. Tentu saja halmoeni lebih percaya pada Minah karena melihat gerak-gerikku yang cuek. Tsk.

"Minah, dia cucuku, Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-yah, Minah adalah calon tunanganmu. Jadi tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik"

Mataku seperti ingin copot dari tempatnya. Aku menoleh tak percaya ke arah halmoeni.

"Wae? Apa umma belum bilang padamu? Minah adalah yeoja yang umma ingin jodohkan denganmu, Kyungsoo"

Minah menggenggam erat tanganku saat berangkat ke sekolah. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh. Dasar yeoja. Tak bisakah ia diam sebentar saja? Memuakkan. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan "hm" atau "ya" saja.

Dan sepertinya yeoja itu mengetahui. Minah melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia menggenggam erat ujung rok seragamnya. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Another drama? Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Oppa.. Kau tak suka denganku ya?"

Kepala Minah terangkat. Yeoja itu menangis. Omo.. Kenapa dengannya? Aigoo, Kyungsoo, kau membuatnya menangis?! Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak pernah membuat yeoja menangis sebelumnya. Dan jelas saja itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?

"Ka-kalau oppa tak suka denganku, oppa bilang saja. Tak apa"

Aku harus berbuat apa?!

"Ah, ya, memang tak ada yang suka denganku. Mian sudah merepotkan oppa"

Minah berjalan melewatiku dan saat itulah tanganku tiba-tiba seperti bergerak sendiri menarik tangannya membuat Minah berhenti. Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Mian.. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya, kau tau, tiba-tiba umma menyuruhku pindah kesini. Jadi.. ya, kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya"

Minah masih menunduk. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepas tanganku yang memegang lengannya.

"Ne"

Dengan itu Minah hendak berjalan lagi, tapi lagi-lagi aku mengambil tangannya membuat yeoja itu berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku.. aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu"

Kepala Minah terangkat. Matanya membulat. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sejuta harapan.

"Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu"

Raut wajah Minah kembali sedih. Ia menunduk dan hampir terisak lagi.

"Y-yah, kenapa kau menangis? Aku.. Aiisshh.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya.."

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Minah ternyata tertawa melihat wajahku yang kebingungan. Sial. Yeoja ini…

Tapi Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya Minah berhenti menangis.

"Oppa, kau lucu"

Aku tersenyum. Jujur saja, Itu adalah senyum pertama yang tercetak di bibirku saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki disini. Dan Minah adalah orang yang membuatku tersenyum.

Ani. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja ini. Aku hanya mencintai Kai. Hanya Kai.

-Di Lain Tempat-

Berkali-kali Soojung menghela nafas berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah Kai, kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungnya, dan rambutnya yang diikat satu tinggi. Seragamnya ia kancingkan hingga kancing teratas. Rambutnya pun mau tidak mau ia cat menjadi hitam. Semua hanya demi keberhasilan rencana nya dan Kai.

Soojung melirik jam dinding lagi. 5 menit lagi sekolah usai. Dan ia sedang menunggu dengan sabar hingga Kai datang. Tak lama ia mendengar bel apartemennya. Soojung berjalan kesana dan melihat sosok Kai dari lubang pintu. Soojung membuka pintunya.

"Ppali. Aku harus menanyai sesuatu padamu"

Mereka duduk bersebrangan di ruang tamu.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Pintar. Selalu rangking satu. Tidak terlalu populer. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Rajin. Anak tunggal. Ehm. Baik. Kurasa sudah semua. Aku akan berangkat"

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kerumah Kyungsoo tentunya. Kau diam saja disini hingga aku kembali"

"Mwo? Ya, Jung Soojung, Yah!"

Tangan Soojung bergetar saat mau menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafasnya.

Kau bisa melakukan ini, Soojung. Kau bisa.

Ting.. Tong..

Soojung menunggu. Dan saat itulah ia melihat yeoja sekitar berumur 40-an keluar dari rumah. Yeoja itu tampak asing melihat Soojung. Tapi ia membukakan pagar. Langsung saja Soojung membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"A-annyeonghaseo. Jung Soojung imnida. Saya.. Uhm.. Apa benar ini rumah Do Kyungsoo?"

"Nde. Ini rumah Kyungsoo. Saya umma nya. Kau siapa?"

"Aah, aku, teman Kyungsoo, ahjumma. Sa-saya.. Ah, saya mencari Kyungsoo"

Alis umma Kyungsoo mengernyit. Lantas saja jantung Soojung berdetak cepat. Apa umma Kyungsoo benar akan mempercayainya?

"Ah, masuk. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"

Fuuh. Berhasil.

"Kyungsoo pindah?!"

"Ne. Dia pindah ke Amerika, tinggal bersama halmoeninya. Hm, omong-omong apa kau teman sekelas Kyungsoo?"

"Saya? Oh, ani. Aku berbeda kelas. Tapi.. Uhm.. Ahjumma.. Aku menyimpan hati dengan Kyungsoo"

Mian. Aku berbohong.

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

Soojung menunduk dan pura-pura malu. Ia berakting semaksimal mungkin. Tak lama ia merasa umma Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya.

Author : JS

Genre : Yaoi, PG, Romance

Note : Annyeong! Ahaha wah, nggak terasa udah mau lebaran aja yaa. Minal aidzin wal faidzin~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa readers. Kalau aja author ada salah~~ hehe. Okedeh. Segitu aja bacotnya ^^

Happy Reading^^

Don't Bash yaa

WARNING : Yaoi, Kaisoo Shipper

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen kalian~~

Gamsa ;;)

Author PoV

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?"

Kim songsaenim, guru matematika mengabsen. Ia melihat dan melihat bangku kosong di sebelah Kai.

"Apa Kyungsoo tak masuk?"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya

"Saya tak tahu songsaenim"

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang.. Ehm. Minho? Choi Minho?"

Kai sama sekali tak mendengarkan songsaenimnya mengabsen teman sekelasnya satu persatu. Pikirannya kalut. Dimana Kyungsoo?

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kai melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk. Tapi tidak. Dan hingga bel pulang berbunyi Kyungsoo tetap tak ada.

Hari demi hari berlangsung dan Kyungsoo tetap tak masuk. Herannya, songsaenim selalu melompati nama Kyungsoo saat absen berlangsung. Kenapa? Kai bertanya dalam hatinya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran. Setiap pulang sekolah Kai selalu terdiam di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Apa iya ia harus masuk ke dalam sana? Tidak. Kai berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Setiap malam, ia selalu berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Kai tak ingat berapa jam ia berdiri disitu tapi yang pasti sampai ia duduk di balkon dan ketiduran hingga pagi. Ia heran kenapa kamar Kyungsoo selalu gelap. Padahal ia tahu benar kalau namja itu benci gelap dan selalu membiarkan lampu kamarnya menyala saat tidur. Kenapa? Kai bertanya dalam hatinya.

Entah sudah berapa ratus telpon dan berapa ribu pesan yang sudah Kai kirimkan ke Kyungsoo tapi ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Yang Kai heran adalah tiap ia menelpon hp Kyungsoo selalu tak ada nada sambung. Hp Kyungsoo pasti dimatikan. Tapi kenapa? Kai lagi-lagi bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ini adalah weekend. Dan lihat saja penampilan Kai. Ia seperti hantu sekarang. Kedua matanya berkantung hitam. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Tubuhnya mulai tirus. Ia bahkan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Semua ini karena siapa? Karena Kyungsoo. Ya, Kai merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah melakukan segala cara yang ia bisa, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Ting.. Tong!

Kai terhenyak. Bel. Apa itu Kyungsoo? Kai sedikit berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya kasar.

"Kyungsoo?"

Oh, bukan. Itu bukannya seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Bukan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya dan bermata bulat dengan kulit putih susu. Melainkan seorang yeoja yang rambutnya warna merah dan panjang sepunggung.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo siapa?"

Kai nampak kaget akan sosok yeoja itu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga.

"Soojung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seulas smirk tercetak di bibir yeoja bernama Soojung itu. Kai menangkap itu tapi tak tau kenapa yeoja di depannya bersmirk evil padanya.

"Oh, hai, Kai. Long time no see"

Soojung. Begitu yeoja ini dipanggil. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah Kai begitu saja. Menyenggol bahu Kai dan melihat-lihat rumah Kai.

"Soojung. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu. Kau tau kan aku-"

"Ugh, your house so smelly. Bet you never clean your house, eh?"

Soojung terus mengoceh bahasa inggris membuat kepala Kai pusing. Kai menutup pintu dan menututi Soojung.

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau disini? Kau kabur dari LA?"

Perkataan Kai seperti udara yang masuk dari telinga kanan Soojung dan keluar dari telinga kirinya. Soojung tak mendengarkan kata Kai dan masih melihat-lihat. Dan jelas membuat Kai geram.

Soojung ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Dan ia mendapati hanya ada kaleng bir dan beberapa bahan makanan yang sepertinya entah kapan dibeli Kai karena baunya mulai menyengat.

"Kai, kau menjijikkan"

"Soojung, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Yeoja itu malah melewati Kai seperti Kai hanya arwah yang tak telihat. Kai menarik tangan Soojung dan mendorongnya kasar ke arah tembok. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Soojung.

"Ah, sakit!"

Kai tak sekalipun melepas tangannya, malah semakin erat. Ia menatap Soojung membunuh.

"Ck. Arra. I heard… That Kyungsoo guy"

Kai sedikit terhenyak. Cengkramannya mengendor membuat Soojung memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan berusaha melepas tangan Kai dari bahunya. Tapi Kai kembali mencengkeram bahunya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Dari mana kau tau? Umma? Appa?"

"Umma-mu. Untuk itu dia mengirimku kesini. God. Kai, apa kau sebegitu frustasinya saat putus denganku sampai kau memilih jadi seorang gay– Aaahh! Sakit! Astaga, Kai!"

Soojung bergerak gelisah. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman maut Kai, tapi gagal.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkanmu hidup, Jung Soojung"

Badan Soojung membeku. Tatapan Kai seperti ingin membunuhnya kapan saja. Soojung menelan salivanya susah dan menghela nafas.

"Arra. Mian" ucap Soojung. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Dengar, Kai. Aku kesini bukan karena ingin kau bunuh. Kim JongIn, beruntunglah kau punya teman seperti ku." Soojung melirik Kai yang masih sama posisinya. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Arra. Aku mau membantumu kembali dengan namja itu. Ehm.. Do Kyungsoo?"

Soojung mendengar Kai tertawa. Ia memandang Soojung remeh.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu benar? Tak biasanya kau memberi bantuan cuma-cuma, Soojung. Aku tau benar bagaimana dirimu"

Emosi Soojung mulai mendidih. Tapi ia berusaha meredamnya.

Sabar Soojung. Kendalikan dirimu

"Kau tak ingat? Aku masih berhutang budi padamu, Kai."

Kai hanya diam dan memandang yeoja ini dengan tatapan kosong. Yang mana? Ia benar tak ingat. Soojung tau kalau Kai lupa dan ia hanya menghela nafas kesal. Melipat tangannya di dada dan memutar kesal matanya.

Flashback

"Kalian dijodohkan"

"Mwo?!"

Keduanya, Kai maupun Soojung sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Baru saja mereka ingin buka suara, tapi orangtua mereka sama-sama mengangkat tangan, menyuruh mereka diam.

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu"

"Apalagi aku"

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di dekat Sungai Han. Saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Kai dan Soojung sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kai dulu juga menaruh perasaan pada yeoja ini, tapi kian mereka tumbuh besar, perasaan itu kian hilang. Dan Kai hanya memandang Soojung seperti temannya pada umumnya.

Dan Soojung memang dari dulu tak pernah suka dengan Kai. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh lehernya. Ada kalung disana. Bertuliskan namanya dan berwarna perak. Soojung sudah punya namjachingu. Dan ia tentu sangat mencintainya.

"Yunjae oppa.. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya"

Air mata Soojung menitik. Soojung jelas tau kalau Kai pernah menaruh hati padanya. Dan itu dulu. Sekarang ia punya Yunjae, namja yang dipercayainya selain Kai dan dicintainya seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Kata-katanya tadi mungkin hanya pernyataan tapi Kai menangkap itu adalah sebuah minta tolong. Kai menghela nafas. Mereka berdua harus keluar dari masalah ini.

"Aku akan membantumu, Jungie-ah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yunjae. Aku akan membantumu agar bisa tetap bersama Yunjae. Aku akan mencoba bilang ke umma untuk membatalkan ini"

Soojung merasa dirinya tersenyum. Entah bagaimana ia membalas perbuatan Kai.

Mungkin, suatu hari nanti

End Flashback

"Dan, dari itulah aku kesini membantumu. Ku dengar kau sangat mencintainya? Apa ia mencintaimu?"

Kai menaruh gelas berisi teh dan camilan di meja lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan Soojung.

"Yunjae, apa kabar dia sekarang?"

"Kau keluar dari topik, Kai. Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Ah, lihat. Kami sudah bertunangan." Soojung membawa tangannya mendekat ke arah Kai agar Kai bisa melihat.

"Oke, Tuan Kim JongIn, sekarang jawab aku"

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku. Kami sudah pacaran. Orangtuanya melarang. Hubungan kami diujung tanduk. Dan sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja"

"Mengenaskan"

Soojung menyesap sedikit teh nya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Sepertinya ini adalah kasus yang sulit. Ia harus berpikir lebih keras lagi. Dan yang penting, saat Kai bilang,

"Orangtuanya melarang hubungan kami"

Cukup membuat Soojung bergidik ngeri. Pasti orangtuanya orang yang elit. Atau semacam itu lah. Soojung mengetuk jarinya di pipi.

"Hm.. Dimana dia tinggal?"

Kai menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, yang artinya rumah mereka sebelahan. Soojung memijat pelipisnya.

"Baik. Aku akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku, ah, dan yang pasti buat mu juga. Pinjami aku seragam sekolah mu. Tentu saja yeoja. Aku tau kau popular. Jadi kau bisakan pinjam seragam ke murid yeoja?"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Itu bagian dari rencana, Kai. Lakukan saja. Ah, ya, dan, aku memintamu mengirimkan seragam itu padaku lusa. Lusa. Jangan lebih. Aku akan mengirimu alamat apartemenku"

"Kenapa kau tak kesini saja?"

"Karena rumah Kyungsoo disebelahmu, pabo. Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya tau aku temanmu? Hancur sudah"

"Arraseo"

Soojung tersenyum dan pergi ke pintu, hendak pulang. Tapi teriakan Kai membuatnya terhenti.

"Yah, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, tentu saja. Ke apartemenku. Aku akan kirim alamatnya lewat pesan. Annyeong"

Blam!

"Aiishh, yeoja itu. Tak berubah sama sekali"

-Sementara itu-

Kyungsoo PoV

"Aigoo, Kyungsoo-yah. Welcome"

Aku tersenyum terpaksa saat melihat halmoeni menyambutku. Yah, separuh hatiku senang karena bertemu lagi dengannya dan akhirnya bisa ke Amerika, tapi sebagian lagi tak rela karena artinya aku harus jauh dari Kai. Ah, iya, Kai. Bagaimana ya ia sekarang?

Hari berjalan amat lambat tanpa Kai dan yang aku tau sekarang adalah hari pertama aku sekolah.

Sekolah.. Tempat dimana aku dan Kai mengalami banyak kenangan…

"Kyungsoo? Ppali. Kau tak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu, benar?"

"Ne, halmoeni"

Aku mengambil ranselku dan memakainya. Saat sampai di ruang makan, aku melihat seorang yeoja disana. Tipikal orang Korea dengan matanya yang sipit, milky skin, dan yah. Yeoja itu hampir sama tinggi denganku. Dan ia terlihat senang sekali saat bertemu denganku. Kentara dari tadi ia tak berhenti tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di meja makan.

Aku merasa senyumnya pudar. Tapi sayangnya ia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Yeoja itu duduk tepat di depanku.

"Annyeong. Bang Minah imnida"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut padanya. Tak sekalipun aku memandangnya balik. Dan itu sukses membuatnya menundukkan kepala, mungkin ia sedih.

Aha! Aku tak akan dengan mudah suka denganmu, Minah

"Oh, Minah-yah. Kau sudah disini"

"Annyeong, halmoeni"

"Kyungsoo, ini Minah. Kalian sudah berkenalan bukan?"

Aku mengangguk tapi Minah menggeleng. Tentu saja halmoeni lebih percaya pada Minah karena melihat gerak-gerikku yang cuek. Tsk.

"Minah, dia cucuku, Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-yah, Minah adalah calon tunanganmu. Jadi tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik"

Mataku seperti ingin copot dari tempatnya. Aku menoleh tak percaya ke arah halmoeni.

"Wae? Apa umma belum bilang padamu? Minah adalah yeoja yang umma ingin jodohkan denganmu, Kyungsoo"

Minah menggenggam erat tanganku saat berangkat ke sekolah. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh. Dasar yeoja. Tak bisakah ia diam sebentar saja? Memuakkan. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan "hm" atau "ya" saja.

Dan sepertinya yeoja itu mengetahui. Minah melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia menggenggam erat ujung rok seragamnya. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Another drama? Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Oppa.. Kau tak suka denganku ya?"

Kepala Minah terangkat. Yeoja itu menangis. Omo.. Kenapa dengannya? Aigoo, Kyungsoo, kau membuatnya menangis?! Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak pernah membuat yeoja menangis sebelumnya. Dan jelas saja itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?

"Ka-kalau oppa tak suka denganku, oppa bilang saja. Tak apa"

Aku harus berbuat apa?!

"Ah, ya, memang tak ada yang suka denganku. Mian sudah merepotkan oppa"

Minah berjalan melewatiku dan saat itulah tanganku tiba-tiba seperti bergerak sendiri menarik tangannya membuat Minah berhenti. Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Mian.. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya, kau tau, tiba-tiba umma menyuruhku pindah kesini. Jadi.. ya, kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya"

Minah masih menunduk. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepas tanganku yang memegang lengannya.

"Ne"

Dengan itu Minah hendak berjalan lagi, tapi lagi-lagi aku mengambil tangannya membuat yeoja itu berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku.. aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu"

Kepala Minah terangkat. Matanya membulat. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sejuta harapan.

"Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu"

Raut wajah Minah kembali sedih. Ia menunduk dan hampir terisak lagi.

"Y-yah, kenapa kau menangis? Aku.. Aiisshh.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya.."

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Minah ternyata tertawa melihat wajahku yang kebingungan. Sial. Yeoja ini…

Tapi Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya Minah berhenti menangis.

"Oppa, kau lucu"

Aku tersenyum. Jujur saja, Itu adalah senyum pertama yang tercetak di bibirku saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki disini. Dan Minah adalah orang yang membuatku tersenyum.

Ani. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja ini. Aku hanya mencintai Kai. Hanya Kai.

-Di Lain Tempat-

Berkali-kali Soojung menghela nafas berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah Kai, kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungnya, dan rambutnya yang diikat satu tinggi. Seragamnya ia kancingkan hingga kancing teratas. Rambutnya pun mau tidak mau ia cat menjadi hitam. Semua hanya demi keberhasilan rencana nya dan Kai.

Soojung melirik jam dinding lagi. 5 menit lagi sekolah usai. Dan ia sedang menunggu dengan sabar hingga Kai datang. Tak lama ia mendengar bel apartemennya. Soojung berjalan kesana dan melihat sosok Kai dari lubang pintu. Soojung membuka pintunya.

"Ppali. Aku harus menanyai sesuatu padamu"

Mereka duduk bersebrangan di ruang tamu.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Pintar. Selalu rangking satu. Tidak terlalu populer. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Rajin. Anak tunggal. Ehm. Baik. Kurasa sudah semua. Aku akan berangkat"

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kerumah Kyungsoo tentunya. Kau diam saja disini hingga aku kembali"

"Mwo? Ya, Jung Soojung, Yah!"

Tangan Soojung bergetar saat mau menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafasnya.

Kau bisa melakukan ini, Soojung. Kau bisa.

Ting.. Tong..

Soojung menunggu. Dan saat itulah ia melihat yeoja sekitar berumur 40-an keluar dari rumah. Yeoja itu tampak asing melihat Soojung. Tapi ia membukakan pagar. Langsung saja Soojung membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"A-annyeonghaseo. Jung Soojung imnida. Saya.. Uhm.. Apa benar ini rumah Do Kyungsoo?"

"Nde. Ini rumah Kyungsoo. Saya umma nya. Kau siapa?"

"Aah, aku, teman Kyungsoo, ahjumma. Sa-saya.. Ah, saya mencari Kyungsoo"

Alis umma Kyungsoo mengernyit. Lantas saja jantung Soojung berdetak cepat. Apa umma Kyungsoo benar akan mempercayainya?

"Ah, masuk. Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"

Fuuh. Berhasil.

"Kyungsoo pindah?!"

"Ne. Dia pindah ke Amerika, tinggal bersama halmoeninya. Hm, omong-omong apa kau teman sekelas Kyungsoo?"

"Saya? Oh, ani. Aku berbeda kelas. Tapi.. Uhm.. Ahjumma.. Aku menyimpan hati dengan Kyungsoo"

Mian. Aku berbohong.

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

Soojung menunduk dan pura-pura malu. Ia berakting semaksimal mungkin. Tak lama ia merasa umma Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, mianhae, Soojung-ssi. Kyungsoo.. Akan dijodohkan"

"Dijodohkan? Oh…"

"Mianhae. Kalau aku tau ini lebih awal aku tak akan menjodohkannya dengan yeoja itu"

"Yeoja itu?"

"Namanya Bang Minah. Dia tinggal di Amerika sana. Kedua orangtuanya temanku. Tapi mereka sudah meninggal. Minah tinggal bersama neneknya"

Bang Minah? Apa dia Minah yang itu. Ah, mustahil. Berapa banyak orang yang punya nama yang sama dengannya?

"Soojung?"

"Ah, ye. Hm, saya permisi dulu. Ahm, ahjumma, boleh aku.. Hm.. Minta nomer handphone Kyungsoo?"

Keadaan menjadi tegang. Soojung benar mengutuk dirinya bicara begitu. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau tanya keadaannya langsung telepon saja. Oh. Apa kau juga mau nomer rumah halmoeni?"

"Tidak apa"

Soojung duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan pikiran kalut. Setidaknya ia sudah dapat nome Kyungsoo dan nomer rumahnya. Yang ia bingung adalah, langkah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia menghela nafas dan bersandar di sofa. Ia memandang Kai yang tengah berjalan maju mundur. Sepertinya Kai juga bingung, sama sepertinya. Jujur saja, begitu tau kalau Kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan yeoja lain, Soojung bisa melihat mata Kai yang seperti tersakiti.

"Apa dia bukan Minah yang kau kenal?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang Soojung dengar. Mungkin Kai sudah menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama hampir 10 kali.

"Mustahil. Ada berapa ribu orang yang namanya sama Bang Minah dan pindah ke Amerika"

"Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba menelpon Minah yang kau kenal itu, Jungie"

Soojung mengacak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kalau itu benar Minah yang itu, lalu ia harus bilang bagaimana?

Kembalikan Kyungsoo pada Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Kai. Dia tak akan bisa mencintaimu, Minah.

Pft. Yang benar saja. Soojung bisa ditendang mati oleh Minah.

Soojung menarik nafas panjang dan menekan tombol panggilan. Tak lama ia mendengar teleponnya di angkat. Tenggorokan Soojung tercekat saat mendengar suara cempreng familiar di sebrang sana.

"Unnie! Sudah lama sekali kau tak menelponku"

"Minah~ ne. Unnie sedang sibuk. Hahaha"

"Unnie, coba dengar! Aku dijodohkan!"

Deg!

Soojung dan Kai sama-sama berpandangan. Langsung saja Kai duduk di sebelah Soojung dan ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa? Aku saja tak pernah mendengar kau dekat dengan namja. Aigoo~"

"Ah, ani, unnie. Aku sebenarnya tak kenal dengannya. Tapi dia baik. Anaknya teman umma"

"Benarkah? Chukkae. Memang siapa orangnya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Aigoo unnie seperti ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Hehe. Unnie, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia baik. Hm, bagaimana yaa. Pokoknya dia benar-benar tipe Minah"

Lagi, mereka berpandangan. Do Kyungsoo. Namanya persis. Tapi apa itu benar Kyungsoo yang Kai cintai apa orang lain?

"Kau tau Minah-yah, bagaimana kalau kau mengirimi kami fotonya?"

"Ah, baik. Kebetulan aku punya. Aku kirim dulu fotonya, unnie. Ppyong"

Tut… Tut.. Tut…

Soojung menjauhkan teleponnya. Jauh dalam hatinya ia belum yakin itu adalah Kyungsoo yang mereka maksud.

I Lost my mind~

Soojung reflek membuka handphone nya dan matanya seketika itu langsung membulat. Begitu juga dengan Kai.

"I.. Itu.. Kyungsoo.."

Sekejap mata hp Soojung berpindah tangan pada Kai. Emosi Kai sudah memuncak. Ia menekan tombol memanggil Minah. Dan langsung saja Soojung berusaha mengambil balik hp nya.

"Kai! Jangan bodoh, Kai! Kembalikan handphone ku-"

Kai mendorong tubuh Soojung ke tembok dan menahan bahunya. Membuat yeoja itu tak bisa bergerak karena cengkraman Kai yang amat kuat di bahunya.

"Jangan gegabah, Kai. Kau tak tau bagaimana Minah itu. Dia tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kau tau bagaimana nada suaranya saat di telepon? Dia juga mencintai Kyungsoo!"

Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau menuruti perintah Soojung. Ia menunggu hingga akhirnya Minah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeob-"

"Bang Minah? Aku Kai"

"Kai? Hm? Bukannya ini nomor Soojung unnie?"

"Kyungsoo tak mencintaimu, Minah. Dia hanya mencintaiku, Kai. Kau tak tau siapa aku? Aku namjachingunya"

"Mwo? Hah, jangan bermain denganku, Kai-ssi. Kyungsoo itu namja-"

"Kenapa kalau ia namja? Aku namjachingunya. Orang yang dicintainya. Oh, kau boleh bertanya padanya nanti, apa dia kenal dengan seseorang bernama Kai"

"Apa? Tsk. Kai-ssi. Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan ucapanmu. Tapi apapun maksud dibalik kata-kata mu tadi, aku tak akan dengan mudah melepas Kyungsoo oppa begitu saja. Kau berpikir aku orang yang mudah bukan? Karena aku yeoja? Tidak. Kau salah menilaiku, Kai-ssi"

Dan dengan itu telepon di tutup. Cengkraman Kai mengendor.

Yap. Bagus sekali. Sekarang keadaannya semakin sulit. Soojung memijat pelipisnya. Ia pusing.

"Selamat, Kai. Kau telah membuat keadaan menjadi semakin susah. Aku bahkan tak tau apa kita masih bisa membuatmu bersama Kyungsoo lagi atau tidak karena apa yang telah kau lakukan"

Kai menatap Soojung tak percaya. Salahnya. Kenapa semua penyesalan berada di belakang. Tidak. Kai tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Tak ada hubungan yang berjalan mulus bukan? Ia mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia akan memperjuangkan itu.

Masih ada harapan, bukan?

-TBC-


End file.
